Passionnants bouts de papiers
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: On appelle ça un contrat, et Dick Roman va apprendre ce que c'est, que de traiter avec le plus célèbre escroc du monde, celui qui fabriquait des contrats de 10 km de longs!


**Hello! voici un OS fait expressément pour les 24h du forum. Je ne m'étais pas inscrite, mais j'ai décidé de faire ce jeu quand même! Je vous le recommande par ailleurs (:**

**Excusez le OOC des personnages qui d'ailleurs ne m'appartiennent aucunement, et...bonne lecture!**

**(le thème était 'contrat')**

* * *

Une maudite signature. Juste une. C'était tout ce qu'il manquait à ce cher démon pour avoir ce qu'il désirait. Roman le regarda en coin, les yeux légèrement fatigués. Après tout, il avait dû supporter la lecture de ce stupide contrat durant des heures, juste pour trouver des petits pièges qu'auraient pu écrire le roi des enfers. Un roi des enfers bien idiot et qui ne ressemblait même pas au vrai Satan, qui plus était.

Le Léviathan retint un bâillement. Pas devant les invités, cela ne se faisait pas. Maudit contrat qui lui avait pris toute la soirée. Voilà pourquoi il avait envie de bailler ! Mais par respect, il resta la bouche fermée. De toute manière, Crowley n'apprécierait sans doute pas l'odeur. Roman soupira une nouvelle fois. Il avait oublié de se laver les dents après son repas. Un bon humain bien dodu ressemblant à Homer Simpson, que demander de plus ? Sauf si Crowley était cannibale et qu'il appréciait l'odeur de chair...

Les yeux du Léviathan se posèrent à nouveau sur ce foutu amas de règles et d'articles. Et on appelait ça un contrat, franchement !

-Mon futur associé ne serait pas entrain de douter, j'espère, fit mine de s'épouvanter Crowley.

-Non, en aucune façon. Je songeais juste à cette partie de plaisir que j'ai eu à éplucher avec vous notre contrat qui nous assurera la joie de partager cette terre ensemble. Après l'Amérique, nous pourrons coloniser la terre entière, se força à articuler Roman.

-Parfait, parfait. C'est tout autant une partie de plaisir pour moi de bavarder avec vous sur mes contrats. Vous ne les trouvez pas...passionnants ? Ah, c'est jouissif de faire des contrats...à moi le Canada ! Et à vous les Etats-Unis et l'Alaska, sourit le roi des enfers, un sourire destiné à faire péter les plombs à tout le monde, en fait.

-Bien, je suppose que je ne dois plus qu'apposer ma signature avant que l'on ait finit nos transactions ? changea-t-il de sujet.

Passionnants. Les contrats de ce moustique démoniaque, passionnants ?! Même les contrats qu'il devait signer en tant que chef d'entreprise dans la peau de cet humain étaient plus passionnants que ceux concoctés par Crowley en personne ! Et ils ne faisaient pas 10 km de longs, EUX ! Mr Dick soupira une nouvelle fois. Comment en était-il arrivé là, déjà ? Ah oui, ce n'était pas lui qui avait demandé à voir ce dégénéré mental, mais l'idiot même qui avait voulu le voir. En voulant l'acheter avec des muffins, en plus...

-Vous avez parfaitement deviné, futur associé ! Un autographe pour moi, et nous serons enfin associés ! Et bien sûr, je m'engage à débarrasser de nos chemins les deux asticots nommés Winchester.

-Ah oui, eux.

Le chef des Léviathans se demanda un instant si Dean et Sam Winchester avaient un jour dû se coltiner la dure charge de lire un contrat venant de Crowley. Mais vu les relations qu'ils entretenaient avec le démon, la réponse ne devait pas être très dure à chercher, encore moins à trouver. Les idiots avaient dû s'allier à l'imbécile heureux...

-Par tout hasard, y a-t-il d'autres moyens de faire un contrat avec les démons tels que vous, mis à part ce _magnifique_ contrat écrit et la méthode consistant à poser ses lèvres sur celles d'un démon ? interrogea-t-il, l'air intéressé.

Façade, bien sûr !

-Il n'y a que ces deux méthodes, mon ami. Personnellement, je préfère la seconde, car souvent j'aime aller plus loin avec mes associés. Un baiser et plus si affinités, donc, mais c'est vrai que la première solution n'est pas mal non plus. Je passe tellement de bon temps à lire et relire mes amours de contrats ! Même les plus foutus des bureaucrates célestes ou des politiciens sur terre ne pourraient pas aimer autant que moi lire des contrats.

-J'en suis sûr..., s'empressa d'acquiescer Roman, avant d'attraper son stylo.

Il jura une nouvelle fois par pensée, maudissant son nouvel associé pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps si précieux. Il était attendu à diner, tout de même ! Mais, trop pressé par ce même temps, il ne put pas penser plus à la malédiction qu'il voudrait lancer au malotru. Ni une, ni deux, son stylo courut sur la feuille longue de 10 km, au moins ! Et enfin, en regrettant déjà son acte, sa signature fut apposée sur le bout de chiffon rempli de noir et de rouge.

-Ce fut un plaisir de traiter avec vous, associé ! lui lança gaiement Crowley.

Ce fut un plaisir, mon œil, oui ! Le Léviathan se retint à grande peine de montrer ses dents en manque de sang humain. Plus jamais on ne l'y prendrait, à signer des contrats sans valeur, d'abord !

* * *

**Joyeuses fêtes! Et les critiques/chocolats/tomates sont acceptées avec joie!**


End file.
